northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 53: What?! The Truth About Planet Cyrus
Oracle 53: What?! The Truth About Planet Cyrus (何？！プラネット サイラスについての真実 Nani?! Puranetto Sairasu ni tsuite no shinjitsu) is the fifty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the third day of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination. Synopsis As Anaira noticed about Marubara Village and its people, she told to her fellow Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors that Planet Cyrus is an alternative reality version of Planet Earth. Plot Erika rushed home at Hayashibara Mansion and there, she asked her maidservant if Anaira and others were already returned home. The maidservant replied nothing and there, she thought that they were now in TransHead TV Media Center, so she called Chihiro, Hiroko, and even Kyoko. But all of them replied nothing. She tried to contact Irie, but cannot be reached. Because of this, Erika was totally in concern for Anaira and others, so she decided to stay in the living area for a long time until they returned back home. Unaware to her that Anaira and all Armored Fighters were in Planet Cyrus in order to accomplish their mission along with the Space Express warriors. Meanwhile, Anaira shrugged herself after she noticed that Planet Cyrus has similarities with Planet Earth. Eri, on the other hand, invited the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors to her mansion at the village. And they were agreed. In Eri's mansion, Anaira noticed something familiar. She noticed that the mansion looks similar to Hayashibara Mansion. Hiroyo asked her about her problem, and she answered that Eri's mansion looks similar to Hayashibara Mansion. And Hiroyo also noticed that because she also saw things inside the mansion which was very similar to the things inside the Hayashibara Mansion. Anaira asked Eri if she is the only one who live in her mansion, and Eri said to her that aside from her, Hiromi and Kumiko also live here. She also said to her that they doesn't have any maidservants in their mansion, so they were the ones performing house chores in order to maintain the cleanliness of the mansion. Meanwhile; Minori, Ryoko, Haruka, Yukiko and Okamori saw the children's activity area, and they went there to play. While the kids were playing, Anaira noticed that the playing equipment of children's activity area are also the same in Hayashibara Mansion. Meanwhile, Maruko ordered her monsters to head on to Marubara Village and create a massive attack there immediately, and they did so. Few hours later, Erika felt sleepy while waiting for Anaira and others, so she took a nap for a while until they will return back as possible. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, while Hiroko was sleeping after she get tired from her office works as a councilor, Kyoko went to the roof top of the network building and thinking of what will possible happen in Hirakawa City in the next day, as well as possible happen to the Armored Fighters. In Marubara Village in Planet Cyrus, Hiromi and Kumiko served food and drinks for the visitors. Eri, on the other hand, asked the Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors on how they came here. Miyazaki answered her that they came here by riding a bullet train called Space Express train. Meanwhile, Maruko and her monsters invaded again the Marubara Village and attacked again the village people. While having conversations with Eri and her friends, Kumiko received a message that Maruko attacked again the village along with her monsters. Hiromi, on the other hand, seemed that Maruko was in desperation to destroy the village, so she told to the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors to defeat Maruko and her monsters immediately. And they were agreed, but Anaira felt again in doubt because of what she noticed in the village a while ago. Because of this, she told to her fellow Armored Fighters that she want to tell something important later after their battle. Hiroko went to the roof top of the network building and she saw Kyoko sleeping at the ground. She tried to wake her up, but she couldn't. Instead, she laid on the ground beside her and slept. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors went to an area where Maruko and the monsters attacking the village people. There they transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the monsters. On the other hand, Anaira and Miyazaki faced Maruko in a battle. Meanwhile, the village people hoped that Maruko's invasion will put to an end. Eri heard this, and she told to her fellow village people, as well as Hiromi and Kumiko, to conduct a prayer to help the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors to win in their battle against Maruko. The Armored Fighters and Space Express warriors used their respective finishers to defeat the monsters. On the other hand, Anaira and Miyazaki defeated Maruko using their respective finishers. After the battle, Maruko told them that she will come back to destroy the entire village, and left. The village people thanked them for saving again their lives. Since they defeated Maruko and her monsters, Anaira told to her fellow Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors to head on to a place somewhere in the village where they can talk to each other privately. And they were agreed. And when they reached the fountain park, Anaira asked her fellow Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors about what they noticed a while ago. Miyazaki and her fellow Space Express answered nothing, but the Armored Fighters said that they were noticed something's familiar to them. As her Armored Fighters said this, Anaira said that there were some things that looks familiar to them. She also said that she started to notice something on Marubara Village a while ago, then on four women they encountered, and now on Eri's mansion. Then Miyazaki asked her what's the meaning of this, and Anaira answered that everything on Planet Cyrus is the same as Planet Earth's. She also told them that they were in an alternative reality world, and she said that Planet Cyrus an alternative reality of Planet Earth. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika); Eri (エリ Eri): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Maruko (丸子 Maruko): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko); Hiromi (博美 Hiromi): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko); Kumiko (久美子 Kumiko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Anaira Miyazaki/Space Express 01: Marvelous Takahashi *Shiro Ikeda/Space Express 02: Hiroyuki Shinoda *Kiriko Oikawa/Space Express 03: Rina Haragata *Yukiko Nagasaki/Space Express 04: Natsumi Daidouji *Rick Shirogane/Space Express 05: Ryosuke Urashima *Junko Umemori/Space Express 06: Trixie Shiraishi *Chisato Morishita/Space Express 07: Sachiko Morioka *Erika Okamori/Space Express 08: Yui Miura *Conductor Roper: Haruo Mochida *Mechanika: Fumiko Kusaka Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成司) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Space Express 01: Murakami Reiko (村上 玲子) *Space Express 02: Asakawa Shun *Space Express 03: Yamamori Inoue (山森 井上) *Space Express 04: Okamori Yuzuru (岡森 ユズル) *Space Express 05: Nakamura Hajime (中村 肇) *Space Express 06: Sawada Ayako (沢田 綾子) *Space Express 07: Matsubara Erika (松原 エリカ) *Space Express 08: Shinozaki Aiko (篠崎 愛子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 33, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 53: A Mysterious Person Appears, The Zenith episode 48 and Never Surrender episode 27. *This episode marks as all Chariot Fighters (except Irie), and even Chariot Soldiers, never made an appearance throughout the episode. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes